Fix me, Wally
by ShipperBody
Summary: She had never been this bad on her entire life and she had no clue why the hell she was like that today. Actually, she knew. Her mother passed away after jumping in front of her dad to save him, and he ran away. Full summary inside! ;D


**Sorry guys about the lame english, but it is my second english fic and my first young justice fic. So, be kind! ;D**

**I own nothing, just for the record! And I based it after listening to 'Fix You' by Cold Play for a milion times! ;D**

She had never been this bad on her entire life and she had no clue why the hell she was like that today. Actually, she knew. Her mother passed away after jumping in front of her dad to save him, and he ran away. Artemis' depressed and the first person who helps her is Wally. She asks him to fix her and he do it with pleasure.

* * *

><p>Harm, hate, sadness, ache, anger, and not a single way out of those terrible feelings.<p>

She was so sad, God, she could die at the same moment she saw Huntress shooting on her father and, accidentally, hitting her mom – since the wheeled woman threw herself in front of the man she once loved, or still loved, just to him to continue live.

The young archer's eyes almost popped out her head when she sighted her mother falling on the floor in seconds, but it seemed hours, as her father quickly looked down to her and held himself not to get her into his arms – she'd done it so he could ran away again, that silly in love woman…!

Artemis' knees gave in as she went to the floor right after her lifeless mother slipped to the wet floor, her head getting blank with this image stuck on her mind and the blood of the most important woman of her life flowed from the hole on her left breast – her eyes closing on the way down.

Since Artemis couldn't get to her mother's body, nor could talk or scream, the boy beside her went to Paula, put her into his arms covered by the yellow and red outfit and made his way to the blonde – nearly on tears as Artemis got more desperate at each step he walked towards her.

"Mom." she whispered feeling the salty tears making their way down her cheeks "Mom…" and Kid Flash smoothly knelt down beside Artemis, resting Paula's head on Artemis hands "Mom! Mom!" she shook her head, as if she was just on a very heavy sleep "MOM!" and now she hugged her tightly, while sobbing and screaming. It had hit her.

Wally put Paula's body on the floor as he reached Artemis and hugged her sideways, trying to make it go away, but there was no way it would stop. Not now or ever.

Soon enough, after fighting Sportsmaster's henchmen, her Team walked inside the small apartment where he had held her mom for days on a kidnap. M'gann's eyes shut tightly as tears streamed down her face as she hugged Conner who seemed very shocked as well – he never had a mom, but he would be as shaken as his blonde friend was. Kaldur stepped to her side and touched Artemis head, caressing her hair gently and praying silently under his breath. Robin and Zatanna exchanged looks and got closer to Artemis – they've never seen her cry but it didn't matter; it was the most terrible thing ever.

The Huntress let her gun hit the floor and made her way out of the room when Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow came inside the apartment – she wasn't going to see her father that night on that situation. And, right now, wasn't the best time to ask Artemis to forgive her. It was unforgivable.

Dinah put her hands on her face as Paula's body and the blood streaming between her and Artemis got to the floor. Almost crying she glared to Oliver and he nodded, then she looked to Bruce who was walking away or pretending to do it as calling to someone to arrange everything to Paula Crock's funeral. Dinah walked down to the close group and kneeled between the crying blonde girl and Aqualad, placing her hand on her shoulder and forcing her to get up.

"Robin, hold her head." Dinah demanded and the Bird Boy did so, approaching Artemis and putting his hands bellow the dead woman's head "Artemis, darling, please let go." Black Canary sang into her ear.

"No…" Artemis said tightening her grip "Mom, don't leave me."

"Artemis, we're here. We'll be here to you. Come with me." Dinah continued singing in her ear and Kid Flash helped her out.

"Arty, please, don't do this. Come with us." He whispered into her ear and Artemis sobbed heavily.

"But she's my mom…" and looked, although with very difficulty, to the green emerald's in his eyes "My mom…"

"I know." He answered and glared on a very comfortable way to her desperate crying face "But come, Arty."

She sniffed and continued crying, but her grip on the dark haired woman got lightly as Wally and Black Canary put her on her feet, slowly, her eyes shut as the endless flow of water streamed down her face, making her eyes and nose red and her face pitiful. Her knees gave away and there was the fastest boy alive to save her from the fall, putting an arm behind her back and another under her knees.

"Kid Flash, take her to the Cave." Dinah ordered, but Artemis seemed to still be conscious.

"No! I have to stay! She's my mom!"

"Now!" Black Canary said and Wally rushed way with the girl on the green outfit into his arms.

* * *

><p>"Wally, stop! Let me down!" Artemis demanded as he sped even faster on the road, just to calm her down "Take me back then!"<p>

"I can't, Artemis. Canary ordered and I don't want her to scold me right now." He said softly to her while the view slowed around them.

"Please, Wally. My mom…" Artemis couldn't tell how sad was she "Tell me, bay watch! Tell me it's all a dream – a nightmare!" she begged tightening her grip on his costume "Please!" and he just swallowed, making her get even closer to his body on a very comfortable hug "Please… Please…" she sobbed.

"I wished to, Artemis." And she screamed into his neck "Cry, beautiful. It's the best to do right now…"

And he sped to the night sky as the moon shine above their heads.

* * *

><p>Artemis had fallen asleep when they got to the Cave. Red Tornado lamented and take Wally and Artemis to her room, leaving and saying he would call Batman and ask who would take care of her mother's funeral – he wanted to help, anyway he could.<p>

Wally put Artemis on her bed and took of her mask and shoes, making her a little more comfortable. Then he covered her with a blanket he found somewhere and sat on her chair, wheeling next to her bed and locking his green eyes on her sleeping beauty. Tears still forming in the corner of her closed eyes and her nose as red as his costume. He took off his mask and goggles, placing them on the bed table, turning on the pearl colored lamp and rushing to the switch, turning off the lights and going back to her side on half a second.

He, then, took off his gloves and put them together beside the lit lamp, which allowed him to look her sleep as he, himself, got into it.

* * *

><p>Sometime later on that night, the youngest speedster heard a few noises coming from his side and almost jumped on his startled self. There was Artemis, moving brusquely on the bed and crying, moaning loudly and calling for her mother.<p>

Being Wally and his quite considerate self on this kind of situation, although he was fearful of a knife being held and rubbing against his Adam's apple, he leaned in Artemis, calling her name smoothly and low, trying to make her wake up or, at least, dream of something less traumatizing.

"Hey, Beautiful! Don't cry. I'm here…" he whispered to her face and almost got somewhere down his body, far away from his throat, cut off on the second speech.

Her eyes flew open as he gulped hard, fearing moving – and not to move for a speedster is like ran out of water on a Sahara.

She groaned and glared at his green merciful eyes, showing her teeth as she clenched them. Who did he think he was to be crawling and leaning to her, huh?

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked sharply, with the knife near his manhood apparatus.

"Well…I was getting you out of your nightmare." He smirked sheepishly to her "But you don't seem so in need as before." She released the weapon and it hit the floor "Sorry for waking you up."

"What happened, Bay watch?" she asked after a yawn and sitting straight on her bed, trying to look better at the kiddo beside her.

"Did you forget?" he replied pitifully and she shook her head from side to side slowly just once, putting her hand on her face and massaging her temples with her thumb and index. Wally swallowed and gazed sadly at her. He secretly wished to never see her cry again "Then, I better change the subject…" and he was going to say something next, but Artemis put her empty hand on his mouth when he opened it.

"Please. Just sit quiet and don't move." She demanded on a low voice and he obeyed. He could hear and feel the tremble on her body "My mom. Well… She was special, y' know?" she wondered slowly and he nodded silently "She was the most important person in my life before I met you, guys." She admitted and release her hand from her eyes, letting it fall onto her lap. She wasn't crying, but the face was the same "She helped me when I needed and she tried her best to fill the gaps on my childhood while she was on jail…" Wally just listened. Robin had told him her mother was on jail until she was fifteen, but he didn't matter on asking her that. She seemed quite troubled with everything on her life and getting bullied with such a thing was, for sure, not the best "She saved me and supported my decisions, Wally." He assented, paying attention at each word "And I cried too much over her. She doesn't deserve my crying because she made me too happy in a short time to such a thing." Artemis put a small and sad smile on her face while glaring at the speedster "But, just, don't leave until I'm done." She almost begged.

"Beautiful…" he muttered under her hand and she let him go, making he repeat the noise "Beautiful, I'll forever by yourself in any kind of situation, Silly Arty!" he smiled to her short laugh.

"Can I really believe you, Kid Hormones?" there was the Artemis he liked. He smirked widely at her comment and laughed a bit too loud "Or you think you can take advantage of an orphan girl?"

"Arty, you're so not 'whelming' me! Just feel the aster, Beautiful!" she laughed loudly, in a true genuine smile and he laughed along "If I say something like that I truly mean it!" he became serious in a few seconds.

"Really? When I break down just like I did will you come to me and fix me, Wally?" her eyes grew softer as her cheeks got a bit flushed on her question. What was she doing? Abusing his kindness with such a weird question.

"Even if you send me away, Artemis." He approached his face to hers, locking his green emerald orbs in her grey reddened "Even if you tell me to leave you alone, I'll bother you until you get fixed, Goddess of Congeniality." And she smoothly set her forehead on his, making him blush abruptly.

"Then, keep your promise, Flash boy." Wally smile could light a whole city "Where is the speed when really needed?" she asked half-kidding and sent him a gaze that meant for sure "kiss or get killed".

Wally leaned a bit more to touch her full lips with his on a very softy and comfortable kiss, and it was warm and calming – just not the feelings she thought she would feel when kissing the fastest boy alive. And, God, it was so good to feel his lips rubbing against her on such a slow pace.

Then he pulled back for a few seconds, trying to understand if he was really taking advantage from her or if she was really the spitfire he had thought.

"Don't stop, Bay watch." She demanded throwing her blanket away and sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling him close and wrapping her slender arms behind his neck, making him come closer and hold her by her hips.

Now it was deeper and her tongue wandered at any corner of his mouth, forgetting the sad happening for a couple minutes and taking all her breathe. It felt delicious to kiss the stupid boy who showed so much caring when she mostly needed it. Well… She really thought he was going to abuse her fragility, that's why the knife was on the floor between them.

But _damn_ those idiotic clothes!

If tights weren't this tight they would be so much better in Artemis thoughts. And she didn't recognized herself: making out with her teammate after her mother's death… Not a very common thing to do after a familiar had just died in front of her eyes.

She was a teenager too. With hormones to the surface and nerves popping outside like a volcano in irruption. If he didn't mean his words on the end, she could give him those excuses with that grin she loved to show him.

But now she was an orphan girl, not 'traught' and needy. She didn't mind anything if it was going to be with the asshole speedster.

They separate to breathe because they were panting and they were sweating under the dirty clothes they wore. Artemis jammed her nails into the fabric of his costume, trying to rip it with her force, but in vain. Tights are too difficult to take off, but he got the hint when the blonde got rid of her 'utility' belt as fast as he ran.

Suddenly on a mix of kiss and 'flashiness', the archer laid under the speedster, who had difficult taking off his damn full body outfit. She had fun watching it for a few seconds before noticing the opened door.

"Hey, Kid Genius…" she called him and he stopped, trying to look her from his arms opening "Lock the door." And he tried to glance at the knob but he fell into her, making her laugh loudly – she didn't look like the girl who had just lost her mother.

He was to troubled with his suit to get on his feet. Then the girl got up and made her way to the door, shutting it and locking it on a few seconds. Wally still tried to strip his clothes and Artemis still having fun with the clumsy boy.

"While you have fun stripping yourself…" she said on a very seductive voice which made him move quickly to his feet, trying to see her from the hole of his arms, again "I'll take a bath." And he suddenly got even desperate.

Damn, she loved what she did to him!

She let her bathroom door opened and started taking off her bloody costume, remembering her mother and how she had died. Now she wouldn't cry anymore and she didn't want to make Wally regret stripping to her if she wasn't going to do nothing to him or vice-versa. She liked him, a lot. She loved to argue with him and she loved when he seemed to care about her and when she heard he almost died over her death she could feel like a real teenager in love: there was no floor for her feet and no grip to her fast heartbeat.

And her heartbeat was faster now, about to leave her body. Her hands trembled and her mother's words came to her mind repeatedly, as a mantra:

"_Soon enough you'll be kissing him and you'll forget all your worries._" And it was true, although Artemis thoughts after her mother saying it was mostly like '_Are you nuts? Me? Kissing Baywatch? Mom, get real! Never!_'. Well… All the mighty Artemis could do was being glad her wish didn't come true because she wouldn't forgive herself, otherwise.

Thanks for the tip, mom. Artemis could hear Kid Flash getting rid of his clothes and celebrating for a few minutes, making her grin widely.

She was now naked, opening the sink and letting the water fill the tub – which happened quite fast for her to be sitting on the full tub before the speedster was inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him and rushing to the bathtub, letting Artemis all soaked.

"I couldn't see you." She complained, he between her legs sitting on the porcelain "Not funny."

"You almost got away from me. No right to complain!" he joked smirking to her sexy grin "You don't want to let your hair down?" he asked sheepishly, hiding his secret joy.

"No…" she shook her head approaching her blushed face to his flushed and bright freckles "I'll let you do it." And his smile got her crazy.

He rubbed his lips against her and turned the kiss into something intense and hotter, hands wandering her curves and making Artemis' head spin. Her hands on his neck, massaging it as she kissed him back with hunger.

His hands trading circles on her back and caressing her ass as it went down to her thighs, something growing hard between her and his body. She was sure it wasn't hers and it seemed so painful. They separate again so he could lock his eyes on her, the intense blush underneath his eyes was so charming and cute. The red freckles decorating it seemed much brighter than the usual and she couldn't help the grin on her face after she stretched her head to peak his lips fast. He was so cute when he wanted to be…!

But for him Artemis had paused just to stop their 'intimate' night, so she could tell him she didn't felt like it and it wasn't the time or they needing to slow down – a Lot!

"What?" he asked impatiently, almost too clumsy and tripping over his words "You want to stop? I don't mind…" her hand quickly was on his mouth, shutting it again, with her index finger.

"Sshh, fastest boy alive." She whispered gazing into those attractive eyes. Then she looked down, making him follow her eyes direction. He felt his face burn as she smiled sexy at him, he gulped "Does it hurt?"

"Er…" he cleaned his throat before continuing, feeling his freckles popping out his face and seeing how red her face was "Sometimes, to be honest." She nodded placing her hand back to his neck "Sometimes I have to, y' know, release the pain…" and she laughed at his words "I mean it!"

"Do you need help?" she asked slowly getting close to his face and kissing his earlobe smoothly, making him shiver when she bit at it "'Cause I can help, you know…"

He nodded to her whisper and her hand got down, drowned on to the water and wandered his abs for a couple minutes, nailing it and making him groan into her ears – she sucked his neck on those noises. Then she placed her hand on Wally's throbbing manhood to her soft touch, making him groan and kiss her desperately.

Now she knew exactly what to do when wanting to kiss her speedster like that. He groaned into her mouth and she moaned back at him, a very mess kiss but the most delicious.

Her breasts rubbing against his with all that hot steamy water made he sweat and getting a bit too out of control. Her nipples on his skin and her velvet fingertips playing with his mast was driving him crazy – and since she was very comfortable touching him, Wally West being Wally West put his hand on her breast, massaging and hardening her nipple, the possible he could.

She moaned and he released her mouth, sliding to her neck and sucking hard on it, letting her with bruises from battle, if you see them as a fighting couple, and getting her turned on easily. She gripped on his manhood and made her hand slid up and down on it, touching and caressing it with all he could.

"Artemis…" he whispered into her ears and licked her ear, making her eyes turn over.

She moaned back at him when his nervous empty hand reached the between of her legs, playing with the throbbing, full of nerves skin that was her clitoris and driving her mad little by little. Her hand went faster and the water instead of cooling only heated, helping the entire closed bathroom getting blurry and steamy as a sauna.

"God!" she called, then spoke silly nothings into his ear as his body started to vibrate.

Oh, his fingers! Her mind was getting numb as his fingertips vibrated against her clitoris and his manhood shook on her hand. His fingers slid down, than, managing to enter her one by one causing her to spasm with pleasure until he made her hit the paradise.

He kissed her mouth wildly, on a very clumsy kiss and his thumb rubbing her nipple made her back arch at every single time he did thrust her with his satisfying finger. And he got faster while vibrating, making the archer cry his name on his mouth – she couldn't be loud or the Team would hear her. She supposed they were back already, right.

Wally came first, letting the damage flowing on the water and making Artemis a bit confused. _Not a gentleman. _But her grip continued firmly into his manhood until he made her come and it was very tight to not get turned on over it.

He smirked to her face. She looked so sexy with her grey eyes half open and red on her smooth cheeks. He kissed her cheeks for a quite long time than peaked her mouth teasingly, bit her lower lip and making her moan on this.

"You deserve your codename." And he laughed the genuine laugh he had always secretly loved.

"Yeah. Well… I do my best." And she grinned back at him "Wanna see what else I can do?" he asked very sly to her.

Her gaze was a pretty much _do-I-need-to-answer-that-question? _and on nano seconds he had her on her bed, naked and soaked body on the sheets, he glaring down on her so beautiful toned body.

She flushed on his gaze, but it was Wally, the boy she had liked since she first saved his life who was there with her, having fun and making her reach the clouds on the worst day ever. He made her happy and stayed with her. He deserved this vote of confidence.

He was on his knees, on top of her, straight body as he watched her pear shaped breasts and her hard nipples, her belly with as much muscles as his abs and her most precious part, her secret place and damn he got very red as he glared at it – so cute and so not Artemis.

"Quit staring, Flash boy!" she demanded and his eyes glared at hers who seemed to be much happier than before.

He smirked to her, leaning and supporting his weight on his strong arms while kissing her carefully. His hands went directly to her hair, than, and he supported himself on his elbows over her shoulders as deepening the kiss. Artemis' hand got to his back and she started stretching it, up and down, causing him to groan her name on her mouth and his hands to lose her hair band letting her it down and spread all over her pillow, hitting the floor on its tips.

His caress brushed her hair strikingly as he got hurt by the blonde girl, turning him on and letting him get the hint again – and he was so not going to crash into Artemis that night.

Wally's hand, suddenly, were under Artemis thighs and lifting her legs, getting him a better view of his target.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking into her grey eyes.

She stood there for a few seconds, gazing on those beautiful and envied green orbs she had always wanted to herself as thoughts passed through her head again. What would her mother say if she was on her situation? Artemis' gaze got serious, but light as she cupped his cute freckled and concerned face on her small hand, not letting him go away.

Then she closed their distance, kissing his tip of the nose, than his cheeks and peaked his lips whispering against them:

"Fix me, Wally…" and his eyes relaxed as he returned the soft peak, replying on her full lips:

"I'll try, Beautiful."

He kissed her deeply as he entered her with his manhood, breaking her for a few seconds and making her few uncomfortable just for a few more, while he placed himself on a not painful position. Artemis relaxed her face muscles when it stopped aching as he sped his penetration and drove her in pleasure, little by little.

Wally was as pleased as before, but it was so warm and so wet inside her. He made her like that and he loved to watch how lost in lust she was after her pain went away. Of course he could feel her blood streaming his cock towards her sheets, however it didn't matter anymore because Artemis wasn't in pain – she was in love with that new sensation and in love with him. He could tell.

Well… She wasn't more in love with him than he was with her, but he was not going to argue that right now – maybe later, after her mother's funeral.

Yeah. Even he did forget it after all those crazy and passionate moments they had on the bathroom and they were having now. He was sorry for abusing Artemis, but Wally loved her – he figured it after Canary's being his shrink and telling him he was in denial. Damn, she was right! He was in a very stupid denial and even Kent Nelson said it, in his old terms.

But now he wasn't anymore and he loved how she moaned his name on his ear, and he loved feeling she melting around him and her eyes seductively locked on his.

_Sorry, Mrs. Crock, but your daughter has the best way to fix a broken heart._ It was all he could think of before getting into it.

He thrust harder inside her, sliding into her and groaning her name loud enough so she could hear him and how he loved her authoritarian name – he loved arguing with her and he loved how she put up with his insults as fast as Robin. He loved how cute she seemed when she worried about him getting wounded and how she got all defensive when talking about her dad.

He loved her all, including her temperamental being. He could be with her forever like this, on his teenager thoughts.

And it never was this fast when having so much pleasure for the speedster.

Soon enough, he was panting and being harder and faster into her as she hit the orgasm, arching her back and making him come along as it got easier to slide inside her.

They stood there, Wally over Artemis naked and panting body, feeling her spasms around his manhood.

"Don't you dare doing this again tonight, Baywatch." She hissed amused into his mouth, kissing him carefully.

"Guess tomorrow night will be funnier." She raised an eyebrow at his sheepishly smile "Fine. Whenever you want me, Beautiful."

"Whenever is a very vague situation, Flash boy." She answered and he laughed, kissing her smoothly next.

* * *

><p>"ARTEMIS!" someone hit the door forcefully "Are you in there?"<p>

"YES!" she frowned on the Bird Boy's words "Why, Robin?" Wally shut his mouth.

"Did you see KF? He brought you home!" he answered, his voice fluttered by the door.

"I asked him to bring me Ramen right from Japan." Wally bit his tongue not to laugh on her excuse. It was lame, but it was a very good one "He didn't want to go then I blackmailed him."

"That's my girl!" the Bird Boy replied then his tone voice change, from 'whelmed' to not 'asterous' and the couple knew why that all of a sudden "Batman found someone to take care of your mother's funeral."

"Thanks." She replied getting a bit too depressed for someone who sad wasn't going to cry anymore.

"It'll be tomorrow at 10 A.M. Be ready at 9." And he only left after her agreement.

Than her eyes were once more on the green ones who seemed much more concerned than before.

"Are you sure you don't want to cry?" he asked softly "'Cause I'll be there to catch you and hold you until it ends."

"Wally…" she let a single tear down her cheek, the best tear she would ever cry "I'll miss her, so much." Artemis hugged him as he slid to her side, slowly, fearing to hurt her some more "But I have to be glad to all good things she had done to me; So I'll not cry over her death. She deserves my honestly smiles, even if inside I'm breaking apart." She whispered and he cupped her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter how many times you get broken, Beautiful." He smiled kindly to her and peaked her lips "I'll fix you, Artemis."

"I know." She answered, hugging her and falling asleep, once again, with her own speedster.

Only hers.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Sorry about the terrible english, though. I'll improve it soon enough! ;D<strong>

**Reviews please? ;D**

**See ya!**


End file.
